Lessons
by svgirl
Summary: Jesisca and Lila fight over a new guy's affections. Elizabeth changes her image and falls in love with someone else, but can she leave Todd or find happiness with someone new? COMPLETED!
1. A Little Friendly Competition

Elizabeth ran a brush through her long silky blond hair. She   
debated whether or not to put in a ponytail like she usually did.   
Elizabeth usually dressed conservatively and today was no   
exception. She was wearing jeans and a red tee shirt. Jessica   
usually had enough flair for the both of them. Elizabeth smiled   
wistfully. Sometimes she wished she were more like her carefree   
sister. Jessica always seemed to be having more fun then she did!   
It wasn't that she didn't like working for the Oracle, the school newspaper,   
or hanging out with her best friend Enid or her boyfriend Todd. She did.   
But sometimes she wanted a break from the routine. She had felt like   
this before. She fondly remembered her dip into the surfing world trying  
to prove she could be spontaneous like Jessica.  
Suddenly Jessica burst through the room singing the latest Jamie Peters   
song. She had just taken a shower and had a towel wrapped around her   
slim body. "Morning Lizzie!" she chirped. "Listen, I hate to ask this but   
can I _please _borrow something to wear?"  
Elizabeth laughed. "You have a full room full of clothes, Jess. And I   
thought you said I dressed like mom!"  
"My clothes are all dirty or wrinkled." Jessica started to root through her   
sister's closet. She pulled out a red tank dress. "When did you   
buy this?" Jessica breathed. "It's not something you usually wear.   
Are you planning to knock Todd's socks off?"  
Elizabeth blushed. The dress had been an impulse purchase. Jessica   
_was_ right it wasn't her. But Elizabeth was tired of dressing like she always   
did. But she didn't feel like explaining it to Jessica. "It was on sale, you   
can wear it. It would probably look better on you anyway!"  
"You're the best sister in the world!" Jessica said giving Elizabeth a quick   
hug.  
Elizabeth laughed. "Just promise me you'll make dinner tonight!"  
"I promise," Jessica said quickly. "This dress is perfect! Jason is going   
to die!"  
"Jason Wilkinson?" Elizabeth asked confused. "Isn't he the new guy?"  
"Yes," Jessica sighed with happiness. "He's a total babe. But Lila likes   
him too."  
Elizabeth shook her head. "You two manage to turn everything into   
a competition."  
"That's half the fun!" Jessica said her eyes sparkling. "But I know he'll   
be mine. After all, what guy can resist me?"  
"I don't know Jess. Lila's had almost as many boyfriends as you have."  
Jessica scowled. "That's true. But I'm a lot more devious then her."  
"I don't know," Elizabeth said laughing. "Lila's pulled some pretty bad   
stunts before."  
"Well," Jessica said tossing her hair. "I'm not going to give up."  
"I know," Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry for not being supportive but what do   
you really know about the guy?"  
"He's a football player, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes…" Jessica said   
but Elizabeth had tuned her out. Sometimes she couldn't believe how shallow   
Jessica was but sometimes Elizabeth envied her sister's carefree spirit towards   
guys. Jason _was_ cute but Elizabeth knew that Todd wouldn't be happy if she   
thought so. She loved Todd, but sometimes she felt that their relationship   
was a little boring.

"Jason is so cute," Lila said as Jessica sat down at her lunch table.  
"I know," Jessica gushed. "In math class he leaned over and asked to   
borrow a pencil. When our fingers brushed I felt this tingle of electricity!"  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, he's cute. But what do you guys really know   
about him?"  
"You sound just like Liz," Jessica said rolling her eyes.  
"I think he's going to ask me out," Lila said confidently.  
"Yeah?" Jessica challenged. "What makes you think that?"  
"Well, I overheard him telling Aaron that he likes Sugar Ray. Daddy just   
happens to know their manager…" Lila said trailing off.  
Jessica fumed. Sometimes she hated how Lila could afford everything that   
Jessica couldn't. She tried to use it as an excuse why Lila attracted so much   
attention but Jessica knew that Lila was one of the most attractive girls at   
Sweet Valley High.  
"Nice dress, Jess," Amy said trying to change the subject. "Where   
did you get it?"  
"It's Liz's," Jessica said.  
Lila's eyebrows shot up. "That's not exactly Liz's style."  
"I know," Jessica said. "But I think she bought it for me and I found it before   
she could give it to me."  
"You're probably right," Amy agreed. "Elizabeth wouldn't be caught dead in that."  
"Now onto more important things…like Jason," Jessica said.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Todd said smiling down at Liz. They   
were sitting in his BMW up at Miller's Point. They had gone to see a movie   
and then had stopped to grab a bite to eat.  
"Me too," she replied as Todd said kissing her lightly on the lips. "But I always   
have a nice time when I'm with you."  
Elizabeth stared at her window. She knew that Todd wanted to make out,   
that was the whole point in coming here, but Elizabeth just wasn't in the mood.  
"You're quiet tonight," Todd remarked as he pulled her closer.  
"Hmmm," Elizabeth agreed.  
Todd began kissing her neck.  
"Todd, stop," she said pushing him away. "Not now."  
Todd looked at her, hurt. "What wrong, Liz? You've been tense and   
distant all night."  
Elizabeth sighed. "I know…I'm…I'm sorry. I'm just a little down I guess."  
"Is there something wrong with school? Jessica?" Todd prodded.  
"No, everything's fine," Elizabeth forcing a smile.  
"Oh," Todd said then leaned in and began kissing her neck. This time   
Elizabeth didn't push him back but her face remained expressionless   
and distant.


	2. More Like a High School Student

"So how was your date last night with the 'King of Cool'?"   
Jessica asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It was Saturday morning and her   
and Jessica were in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast.   
"It was fine, Jess."  
"Now why don't I believe you?" Jessica said measuring out the flour.  
"I don't know," Elizabeth sighed opening the fridge. "It was just an   
ordinary date. Nothing special."  
"That's the problem," Jessica argued taking the milk from her sister's   
hand. "You guys never do anything special. It's just routine with you guys."  
"Well maybe I like it that way," Elizabeth argued. "Maybe I like being   
comfortable with Todd and having things predictable."  
Jessica looked horrified. "How boring! Liz, we're sixteen, not sixty!   
And if you're worried about no finding other dates…"  
"It's not that!" Elizabeth protested, mixing the batter. "I have had   
other guys ask me out-"  
"You have?" Jessica said surprised.  
"Yes," Elizabeth said lightly. "I just really like Todd. Is there anything   
wrong with that?"  
"No," Jessica admitted. "I guess not. But what if you meet this really   
fantastic guy and he asks you out."  
Elizabeth blushed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'd probably stay   
with Todd."  
Jessica poured the batter onto the griddle. She stared at her sister.   
"Hey," she said softy. "I like your outfit."  
Elizabeth smiled. She had decided to wear one of her new outfits.   
It was a red halter-top and a short jeans skirt. "Thanks."  
"I'm serious," Jessica insisted. "You're dressing more like a high   
school girl than a mother."  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Elizabeth said poking her   
sister.  
"Whatever," Jessica said flipping the pancakes. "Todd is going   
to drool."  
Elizabeth blushed. "I'm working at the Oracle today, I probably won't   
be alone with Todd."  
"But you'll be alone with Mr. Collins," Jessica said slyly. "He's just   
way to cute to be a teacher."  
"Jessica!" Elizabeth said shocked. "I'm going to write my column,   
not seduce him!"  
"Maybe _he'll_ seduce you," Jessica said wickedly. "With that short   
skirt and bare stomach…"  
"Jessica!" Elizabeth repeated.  
"I would take advantage of it," Jessica said dreamily. "I swear, your   
beauty is wasted on you."  
Elizabeth smiled weakly.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the Oracle office that afternoon. She felt all   
exposed. Everyone had commented on how great she had looked.   
Todd even told her that she looked like a babe. But Elizabeth had   
never liked having people make a big deal over her. That was more   
Jessica's thing.  
"Hey, Mr. Collins!" she called out before sitting down.  
He turned and looked at her and his eyebrows raised. "Jessica?"  
"Elizabeth," she corrected.  
"Sorry," he said to her. "Listen, I have a new assignment and I think   
you'd do great with it."  
"Great," Elizabeth said, pleased that he had considered her first.  
"El Carro High School recently started this new program called Peer2Peer   
counseling. A number of students were trained to be Peer Mediator's and   
they are kind of like a court system. When two students are having   
problems they help them work it out."  
"Sounds great!" Elizabeth said.  
"It is a great program," Mr. Collins agreed. "I would like you to write   
about it and see if it is something we could start doing here."  
"Sure," Elizabeth said smiling.  
"I've arranged a meeting with you and Mr. Lockhart, the teacher in   
charge of it, for this afternoon."  
"Okay," Elizabeth said gathering her stuff. "I'll head on over."

Elizabeth walked down the hallways of El Carro. Her steps vibrated   
through the empty hallways. Her meeting had gone well and she had   
a lot of interesting things for her article. She had even managed to talk   
with some of the students. She wasn't paying attention and she crashed   
into someone. Her things spilled out of her bag and onto the floor. She   
bent her head down and began to pick her things up. "I'm so sorry," she   
mumbled as she crouched down.  
"It's okay," a deep voice said softly as he handed her things. She was   
about ready to get up but the guy placed a finger underneath her chin   
and lifted her face up. Elizabeth found herself staring at the most gorgeous   
guy she had ever laid eyes on.  
"I'm sorry," she repeated breathlessly. His touch sent shivers throughout   
her body.  
"It's okay," he said with a deep throaty voice as he smiled at her. Elizabeth   
saw that his green eyes were dancing.  
He held out his hand and she took it and he pulled her up.  
"Thanks," she said feeling shy.  
"Don't think about it," he said. She stared at her for a moment, then continued   
down the hall. "I'll see you around."  
After he disappeared around the corner, Elizabeth leaned against the lockers.   
What was wrong with her? She was feeling things she had never felt before and   
all he wanted to do was to see that guy again. Suddenly Todd Wilkins seemed  
very far off.


	3. Eyes Like the Ocean

"Did I tell you about his eyes?" Elizabeth said to Enid the next   
afternoon at lunch.  
"Yes," Enid confirmed. "Twice. There're emerald green, they   
have a hint of mystery in them, and when he stares at you it's like   
the world stops and the only people there are you and him."  
Elizabeth blushed. "I guess I have been rambling on about him,"   
she admitted.  
"That's the understatement of the year," Enid said taking a bite   
from her sandwich. "So, what's his name?"  
"I don't know," Elizabeth said poking at her salad. "I came, I crashed,   
he helped me up."  
"That's it?" Enid said.  
"It was enough," Elizabeth said dreamily. "When he put his finger   
under my chin and stared at me…." She trailed off.  
"There was sparkage?"  
"Major," Elizabeth said grinning. "It's so weird, Enid. I feel like I know   
him. And I swear, when he looked at me, it was like he could see my   
soul."  
"I wouldn't know," Enid said wryly. "So what are you going to do about   
lover boy?"  
"I'm going to go back to El Carro today, maybe I'll see him."  
"I meant Todd," Enid said looking at her friend. "You know, your   
boyfriend?"  
"Oh," Elizabeth stammered and looked away from Enid. "What about   
him?"  
"Elizabeth," Enid said quietly. "I thought you loved Todd."  
"I do," Elizabeth said looking up. "So much. But…"  
"But?" Enid prodded.  
"But if I love him, why do I feel so strongly about a guy I don't know   
anything about?"  
Enid was silent and she felt terrible because she had no idea what to   
do or say.  
"Do you believe in soul mates?" Elizabeth said suddenly.  
"No," Enid said shaking her head. "It's stupid that there's only one person   
out there for you. People can love again just as strongly as they did before."  
Elizabeth gazed out the window. "Yeah, you're right."  
"Elizabeth, you can't go to El Carro today," Enid said touching Elizabeth's   
arm. "If you do…"  
"I'll do something I'll regret and I won't be able to stop," Elizabeth finished.   
"I know. But…maybe I won't regret it, Enid. Maybe Todd isn't the guy for me.   
Maybe this is a good thing."  
"No, you and Todd have broken up before," Enid pointed out. "And you never   
were as happy with Jeffrey or any of the other guys as you were with Todd."  
"Yeah," Elizabeth said softly. "Just keep reminding me about that, Enid."  
  
"Have you guys noticed anything weird about Liz," Todd asked his friends   
at lunch.  
Winston glanced over to where Enid and Elizabeth were sitting. "She looks   
just as tasty as ever," he informed them.  
"I know," Todd said. "But have you noticed her clothes?"  
"She's definitely sexier," Bruce said checking her out. "I thought the day   
would never come where Elizabeth Wakefield would wear a skirt above her   
knees."  
Todd shot him a look. "It's not just her makeover. She's been blowing me off   
too. We were supposed to meet after her Oracle meeting but she never   
showed. Also, I never see her anymore."  
"You have been busy with basketball," Ken pointed out. "Maybe you should   
do something special for her, girls appreciate that."  
"I'm free this afternoon," Todd said thoughtfully.  
"Take her to a movie," Winston suggested.  
"Take her to Miller's Point," Bruce countered. "The girl's feeling left out.   
She needs some affection and if she can't get it from you, then she'll find   
someone else to get it from."  
Todd glared at him. "You're a pig, Bruce."  
"Hey, girls have needs," Bruce said smirking. He stood up and left. "If   
you're not careful, maybe I'll move in," he said winking.  
"Don't listen to him," Ken said. "Liz isn't like that. She'd never cheat on you."  
"You're right," Todd agreed.

"Go, Gladiators, Go!" Jessica yelled along with the other cheerleaders that   
afternoon at practice. Usually Jessica loved cheerleading practice. As   
co-captain she was the center of the action, which she loved. But Jessica   
wanted to go over to next field and watch football practice. More specifically   
she wanted to go watch Jason.  
"Now let's do the 'Welcome Cheer'," Robin ordered the other cheerleaders.   
Actually, there was _one_ thing Jessica didn't like about cheerleading: Robin   
Wilson, her co-captain. She made cheerleading so…not fun. And Jessica   
thrived on fun. The cheer started and Jessica noticed that there was a guy   
and a girl walking on the far end of the field. Jessica's guy senses perked up   
and she could tell by the guy's walk that it was Jason. Jessica instinctively   
started to put some extra bounce into her step and plastered on her perkiest   
smile. But as the couple came closer Jessica saw who the girl was. "Lila!"   
Jessica seethed.  
"Jessica!" Robin barked. "Stay in formation!"  
Jessica scowled at Robin, who ignored her. Lila may have won the first battle.   
But Jessica was going to win the war. What Jessica wanted, Jessica got.  
  
"Conner, you haven't heard a word that I have said," Tia Ramirez said   
wagging a French fry in Connor's face.  
"You were talking about…cheerleading?" Conner guessed.  
"Wrong," Tia said slugging him on the arm. "Angel, what should I do with   
him?"  
"You better watch out," Andy said in mock horror. "When Tia's pissed off,   
you're a dead man."  
"I can attest to that," Angel said grinning.  
Tia poked him in the ribs. "So Conner, what's been on the mind of yours.   
You've had your head in the clouds all day."  
"What?" Conner said startled. "Nothing…it's nothing."  
"I know what it is," Tia said knowingly.  
"Enlighten us," Evan said picking at his burger. "I wonder if this is _really_   
soy."  
"Conner's got a new girl," Tia teased. "It's been a week since he's broken   
up with Katie Johnson."  
"That must be some sort of record," Andy said. "You haven't had a girlfriend   
in a week? Conner, you're losing your touch."  
Conner threw a twinkie at him. "It's not a girl," he said lamely.  
"Out with it!" Tia ordered. "Who is she?"  
Conner sighed. "I don't know okay?"  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Tia said.  
"I ran into her, literally, in the hall after school yesterday."  
"Describe," Tia said leaning across the table.  
Conner scowled. "You might as well tell her," Angel said. "She'll beat it   
out of you eventually."  
"Well she's blond," Conner said as Tia rolled her eyes. "She's got these   
gorgeous blue green eyes, kind of like the ocean…" Conner stopped as   
he noticed that Andy, Tia, Evan, and Angel were trying hard not to crack   
up. "What?" he barked.  
"'Her eyes are like the ocean'?" Tia said snickering. "When has 'love   
them and leave them' McDermott ever noticed any details such as eye   
color, let alone comparing them to the ocean?"  
"She's…different," Conner said. "I can't explain it."  
Tia and Andy exchanged looks. "You have it bad, Conner."


	4. Introductions

Elizabeth shoved her math book into her backpack and   
then slammed it shut. She knew that El Carro got out half   
an hour after Sweet Valley and it was a twenty minute drive.   
If she wanted to see Mr. Green Eyes then she would have to hurry.  
"Elizabeth!" she heard a voice call out behind her. She   
decided to ignore it; she had no time to stop.  
"Elizabeth!" it said and grabbed her shoulder.  
"Get off of me jerk!" she screamed but she saw it was Todd. "Oh,   
I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm kind of in a hurry."  
"I'll say," Todd said raising his eyebrows. "Little tense, aren't we?   
Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go to something. A movie?   
The Dari Burger?"  
Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I have plans."  
"Like what?" Todd said disappointed. "Can you cancel?"  
"I'm going to El Carro…I have to do an article for the Oracle. I just   
assumed you had basketball practice."  
"It was canceled."  
"Listen, I have to go," Elizabeth said adjusting her backpack. "I'll   
see you later."  
She turned and left leaving a confused Todd standing there. She   
never blew him off and Todd felt a bit hurt. He sighed, he would   
never understand girls.

"What are you doing?" Tia said, surprising Conner.  
"God, Tee," he said turning around. "What is your problem?"  
"What's yours?" Tia said laughing. "School ended ten minutes ago.   
Usually you're the first one to bolt out the door."  
"I uh…can't find my math book."  
Tia reached up to the top shelf. "It's right there. Don't lie to me Conner.   
You're waiting for that blonde chick."  
"No," Conner lied.  
"Well, I'm going to wait," Tia said grinning. "I'm dying to see your   
mystery girl."  
"You're not staying," Conner said sighing.  
"Well you had better call me and tell me every detail. And I mean _  
every_ detail."  
"Fine," Conner said, thankful to get rid of her. Finally Tia left and   
Conner resumed standing at his locker pretending he had something   
to do.  
Suddenly he saw her round the corner. Conner felt his heart skip a   
beat. She was even prettier than she had been yesterday. But Conner   
knew it was more than her looks that turned him on. When he had looked   
into her eyes he had seen an ocean of sincerity. That was not something   
he saw often. As she neared him Conner turned to face her and smiled at   
her. She gave a tentative smile and stopped next to him.  
"Hi," she said softly.  
"Hey," he said back feeling stupid. "I'm Conner McDermott. I'm a junior   
here."  
"I'm Elizabeth Wakefield. I'm a junior too."  
"I don't remember seeing you before," he said confused.  
"I go to Sweet Valley. I'm here researching an article for the school   
newspaper."  
"You're a writer?" Conner blurted out. He felt stupid. "Of course you are   
if you write for the school newspaper."  
Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, I love to write."  
"Me too," Conner said.  
"Really? You write?" she said surprised.  
"Music and stuff."  
"You play?" Elizabeth said her eye's shining.  
"Yeah, I play guitar sometimes."  
"I've never written song lyrics before," Elizabeth confessed.  
"It's just like taking a poem but singing it," Conner said shrugging.   
"It's not that big of a deal."  
"Give yourself more credit," Elizabeth said looking at him. "I'm sure you're   
amazing."  
"Listen," Conner blurted out. "I really like you and I was wondering if you   
would like to get together this weekend."  
Elizabeth hesitated for a minute and Conner's heart sank. "I'd like that.   
You see, I kind of like you too, Conner."  
"So would you like to go out to eat?"  
Elizabeth hesitated again and nodded. "How about Molanari's?"  
"That Italian place? That's pretty far."  
"I know but I love it there," Elizabeth said looking up at him with big eyes.  
At that moment Conner would have agreed to take her to Buckingham Palace.   
"Okay, how about Friday."  
"Saturday would be better."  
"Saturday," Conner said agreeing. 


	5. I Have Todd

"Lila," Jessica yelled over the phone. "How could you do that to me?"   
"Like you've never done it to me?" Lila smirked.   
"But you knew how much I liked him," Jessica whined.   
"So? I liked him too, Jess. I just happened to get there first. And   
it's not like we can both date him," she pointed out.   
"I know, but I really like Jason."   
"Jessica you say that about every guy you like," Lila said exasperated.   
"And you usually get every guy you want. But this time it's my turn to get   
the guy."   
"You've had boyfriends before," Jessica said rolling her eyes. "What makes   
Jason special?"   
"I can't explain it," Lila said, her voice changing. "We just have this connection."   
"Yeah I saw you connected at the hip this afternoon during cheer practice.   
What kind of romantic excursion where you two engaging in by the football   
field?" Jessica said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.   
The sarcasm was lost on Lila who giggled. "We met up after football practice   
and then we went into the woods for a little _rendezvous_."   
Jessica's heart sank. "So what happened?" she said trying to hold back her tears.   
Lila plowed right on, oblivious to Jessica's hurt. "We talked a little. You will not   
believe what we have in common."   
"He's spoiled rotten and has his own car?" Jessica shot back bitterly.   
Lila laughed. "No, but he's been all over the world and everything. Then,"   
she continued.   
"You made with the smoochies?" Jessica guessed.   
Lila sighed happily. "He is the best kisser, Jess. Whenever his lips were on my   
mouth I felt like I might explode!"   
_I wish you had! _Jessica thought bitterly. "That's great, Li."   
"It was," Lila agreed. "But he tried to put his hand up my shirt. But I told him I   
wasn't ready yet."   
Jessica was surprised. Lila was always bragging about her relationships and   
how experienced she was.   
"Lila the Prude?" she teased.   
Lila snorted. "As if! I just want to take it slow. I really like him. I just want him to like   
me for me. Not for what he can get."   
Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Taking it slow?" she snorted. "Remember Chris   
Thompson? The guy who you were convinced was your soul mate? If I remember   
correctly wasn't the second day that you met him that I saw you two in your car   
making out?"   
"That was different," Lila said offhandedly. "He didn't really mean anything to me."   
"But how do you know Jason likes you for more than your looks and your credit   
card?"   
"You're just jealous," Lila said hurt. "I thought you'd be happy that I finally have   
found a great guy."   
"That's not it," Jessica said feeling bad. She didn't want to get in a fight with Lila.   
She just wanted Jason to like her.   
"Whatever," Lila said. "I've gotta go. I'll see you in school tomorrow."   
"Okay. Bye," Jessica said and hung up. Lila may have one the battle. But Jessica was   
going to win the war. All she needed was a little help. And she knew just who to get. 

Elizabeth typed a sentence onto her computer. She deleted it. Then she broke   
out into a huge grin. Ever since Conner had asked her out exactly five hours ago,   
Elizabeth had been unable to think of anything else. And whenever she thought of   
him (which was about every other second) she broke into a huge smile. She had   
gone over every second of their conversation. She had written a long passage in   
her diary about their every minute together.   
Suddenly her eyes drifted to the framed picture of Todd on her nightstand.   
Elizabeth immediately felt horrible. Todd trusted her and if he knew that she was   
going behind her back he would be so hurt and angry. Elizabeth still loved him and a   
part of her hated how she was acting. This was so out of character for her. After all,   
she was the one who gave Jessica lectures on commitment.   
She glanced down at her short red skirt and white halter-top. Maybe dressing more   
like Jessica was causing her to act more like Jessica. But Elizabeth knew the only   
person at fault was herself.   
"I'm a horrible, horrible person," she muttered. She was able to throw away a happy   
relationship for some guitar-playing writer who she didn't know anything about.   
Suddenly Jessica burst into the room. Liz yelped but then blushed when she noticed   
it was only Jessica.   
"A little tense are we?" Jessica remarked. "Where were you after school today?"   
"I went over to El Carro to do research for an article," she said vaguely.   
"How exciting," Jessica remarked sarcastically. "Did you see any cuties?"   
"I went to do research not guy hunt!" Elizabeth said quickly.   
"So? There are cute guys everywhere! You might as well turn a dull assignment   
into a love game."   
"Well…I have Todd," Elizabeth said standing up from her desk.   
"Unfortunately." Jessica said. "Speaking of Mr. Dull himself, he called here twice.   
He seemed kind of funny. Maybe he didn't know that you were doing research.   
Or maybe he doesn't get that if Ewan McGregor was standing here singing to you,   
you would still be daydreaming about him."   
"Right," Elizabeth agreed not looking at Jessica in the eye.   
As Jessica turned around and left, Elizabeth could here her muttering, "Sixteen years   
old and practically at the alter. How sad."   
Elizabeth closed her door behind her sister. She needed to call Todd and assure him   
that everything was okay. It would be easier if he thought things were great between   
them. And she really did feel bad about cheating on him. 


	6. Likes Me Likes Me

Jessica sat on the bleachers and watched the football players   
do their cool down exercises. Jessica had always been thankful   
that the cheerleaders didn't have to practice on Saturday. Jessica's   
eyes were glued to Jason. He looked so cute in his football pants   
and he was definitely on of the best players on the field. Part of   
Jessica felt bad. She knew that Lila liked him and he obviously was   
somehow attracted to her. Jessica didn't have a right to make a play   
on him but she couldn't help herself. Jason was one of the hottest   
guys in school and she could just imagine herself dancing in his arms   
at the Christmas dance. And she needed to be happy too. It wasn't fair;   
Lila had just gotten to him first. She knew that once she and Jason were   
properly introduced, sparks would fly and he would forget all about Lila   
Fowler. After all, what guy could resist the charms of Jessica Wakefield?   
Jessica noticed that the guys were walking towards the locker room. She   
climbed down the bleachers and positioned herself near the locker room   
exit. A few minutes later the guys started filing out. Many of them smiled   
or greeted Jessica. When Ken Matthews came out Jessica grabbed his   
arm and pulled him over to the side of the building.   
"Jessica?" Ken said surprised. "What's going on?"   
"Ken, I need your help," Jessica stated.   
"Sure," Ken said confused. "Why do you need my help?"   
"You know Jason?"   
"Yeah," Ken said looking even more confused.   
"Listen, I have a huge crush on him but I'm not sure how to meet him."   
"I thought you were like the queen of first impressions," Ken said.   
"Usually," Jessica said smiling. "But I want you to ask subtly if he likes me."   
"Most guys like you Jess," Ken said patting her shoulder.   
"Duh," she said shrugging away from him. "I want to know if he _likes_ me   
likes me."   
"Oh," Ken was quiet for a minute.   
"So will you? Please?" Jessica pleaded.   
The last thing Ken wanted to do was get involved in one of Jessica's crazy   
schemes but when he took one look and her sweet face and pleading eyes   
he knew he was lost. "Sure, Jess. I'll ask around."   
Jessica broke into a huge smile and Ken felt like the two-hour practice was   
suddenly worth it. "Thanks Ken! If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."   
Then she danced away leaving a stunned Ken. 

Elizabeth drove along the highway to Molanari's. She felt horrible lying to her   
parents about being at Enid's but she knew she couldn't tell them the truth. It   
had been hard enough sneaking out of the house in a red sleeveless dress   
but after explaining that Enid's mother was having a dinner party, her parent's   
had asked no more questions. She just prayed that Enid would remember   
not to call. She knew her friend did not approve of her date.   
Elizabeth got off the highway and drove through the countryside until she   
reached the small restaurant. She felt guilty about suggesting this restaurant   
since it was a little expensive for the first date. But it was miles away from   
Sweet Valley and it was doubtful that she would run into any of her friends.   
But she recalled when Todd had run into her and Nicholas Morrow on "date"   
at a similar restaurant.   
She walked in and was greeted by the maître d' who asked her who her   
party was. She was then led to the back of the restaurant where a very   
nervous Conner McDermott was seated. Elizabeth thought he looked very   
handsome in his suit but she smiled when she saw how much he was   
fidgeting. He stood up and pulled out her chair. After the maître d'' had   
left they sat in uncomfortable silence.   
"You look really nice," Conner said.   
"Thanks," Elizabeth said and she opened her menu. "This is a really nice place."   
"Yeah," Conner agreed. "My friend Tia said that the shrimp pasta is good."   
"Let's have that," Elizabeth said closing her menu. "Your friend Tia has good taste."   
"I'll let her know," Conner said laughing. "She's always trying to buy me clothes   
or shove weird food down my throat."   
Elizabeth giggled. "She sounds like my sister Jessica."   
"You have a sister?"   
"Yes, Jessica's my twin sister."   
"There are two of you?" Conner said, his eyes widening. "I find that hard to believe."   
"It's true but we're so different most people don't get us confused."   
"What's Jessica like?"   
"She's a cheerleader-"   
"So is Tia," Conner cut in.   
"She's also likes to shop, dance, and meet boys."   
"Sounds like Tia," Conner said chuckling.   
"Oh," Elizabeth said quietly.   
"Just because she's like Tia doesn't mean…I would never date Tia or anyone   
like her," Conner said firmly. "I like girls who are a little bit more low key."   
Elizabeth smiled at him and Conner felt like this whole stupid evening was worth it.   
Never before had he made reservations, worn a suit and had drive twenty miles to   
take a girl out. But Elizabeth seemed to be the exception to every rule. 

"Thanks for taking me out," Elizabeth said shyly they sat in his mustang in the   
parking lot. "I had a really nice time."   
"Me too," Conner said taking her hand. "Even though this really isn't my kind of thing,"   
he admitted.   
"I know," Elizabeth said smiling. "I would have been just as happy watching a video   
at home.   
Conner grinned back. "I should get going," she said. Conner lightly grabbed her   
arm and was pleased when she didn't fight back. He ran his hand up and down   
her arm and smirked when he felt her shiver. He pulled her closer and placed his   
hands on her bare shoulders. He wanted to hold her so bad. Conner wasn't used to   
feeling like this and he felt slightly nauseous. But in a good way. He lightly brushed   
his lips against her and was happy when she didn't pull back. Feeling more confident   
he kissed her harder and his heart surged when he kissed her back. Suddenly she   
pulled back breathless. "Wow," she sighed.   
"Wow," he said too. Conner didn't want her to go. "Listen my mom is probably gone,"   
he said. Conner knew his mother was probably out getting trashed. "How would you like   
to come over?"   
Elizabeth nodded.


	7. All Confused

"I feel like I've hardly seen you this past week!" Todd exclaimed   
as he sat down across from Elizabeth in the cafeteria.  
"Really?" Elizabeth said feigning surprise. "We went to the movies   
on Friday."  
"I know," Todd said smiling at her. "It's just that at a movie you don't   
have much time to talk. But I understand. I was busy with basketball   
and you were doing that assignment for the Oracle."  
"Right," Elizabeth said taking a bite from her sandwich.  
Todd stared at her for a minute. "What?" Elizabeth said squirming in   
her seat.  
"Nothing," Todd said looking away.  
"What is it, Todd?" Elizabeth said.  
"It's just that you seem so distant lately. I don't know if you're here or   
not."  
Elizabeth took his hand. "I'm here with you, Todd, okay? You can   
trust me."  
Todd grinned. "I know I can Liz, that's why I love you so much."  
Elizabeth forced back a smile. "So what's going on with you, Liz?" he   
asked.  
"Nothing much," she said brightly. "You know, the same old, same old."  
"You look great," Todd said gesturing towards her pink tank top and her   
black skirt. "What's with the Jessica look?"  
"Nothing," Elizabeth said defensively. "I just needed a little change."  
"Just don't change too much that you get a new boyfriend," Todd teased.  
"Don't be silly," Elizabeth snapped.  
"I was only teasing," Todd, said concerned. "You know I didn't-"  
"Right," Elizabeth said sheepishly. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."  
"Does any of it involve a six foot basketball stud?"  
"Maybe," Elizabeth said coyly.  
Todd leaned across the table and put his hand to her cheek. "It better,"   
he murmured. Elizabeth gazed into his warm brown eyes and when he   
kissed her, she didn't pull back.  
"What was that for?" she said shyly.  
"I just wanted to kiss you, do I need a reason?"  
"No, I guess not," she said taking a sip of milk.

After the lunch bell had rung, Elizabeth walked to her locker with Todd   
to get her books. She saw Conner McDermott leaning against her locker. _  
What is he doing here? _She thought agitated. Thankfully Todd didn't   
notice and turned around down the hall towards his locker. She walked   
towards Conner. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
"I came to save you from the dangers of education," he said taking her   
hand.  
Elizabeth pulled her hand free. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see you, and you're definitely more exciting."  
Elizabeth blushed. "You want me to come with you?"  
Conner nodded. "We can drive to the beach."  
Elizabeth looked longingly at Conner, then at her classmates who were   
filing into the classrooms. She slammed her locker shut. "Take me away,   
Sir Conner!"  
"Anywhere, my lady."

"Isn't this better than math?" Conner whispered as they sat on the beach   
between kisses.  
Elizabeth pretended to think about it. "It's a close call."  
Conner rolled over on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Elizabeth   
gazed up at him and they began to kiss again. Elizabeth pushed him off of   
her. "This is going too fast," she murmured. "I have to go."  
Conner pulled her arm. "You can't walk away now, Liz."  
"You don't even know me!" she said brushing the hair out of her face.  
"Well, why don't you try letting me in on some of it," Conner shot back. "I'm   
good at a lot of things besides kissing."  
Elizabeth let out a weak laugh. "If I told you about me, you'd probably wouldn't   
want to be with me anymore."  
"How can you say that?" he said pulling her down on the sand. "I know I like you   
and that you like me…"  
"That's just the problem!" Elizabeth said burying her face in her hands.  
Conner was silent for a minute. "Have you told anyone about us? Jessica even?"  
Elizabeth shook her head.  
"Are you…embarrassed by me?"  
Elizabeth looked up; her eyes were brimmed with tears. "There's something I   
have to tell you, about myself. And you're not going to like it."  
"Tell me anything," he said looking at her.  
"Remember when you were in the hall and you saw me walking down the hall?"  
"Yeah…" Conner said confused.  
"Did you see the guy I was walking with? Tall, brown hair?"  
"Yeah. He a friend of yours or something?" said Conner not catching on.   
Elizabeth shook her head. Conner was silent for a minute then he grabbed her   
shoulders and shook her. "He's your _boyfriend_?"  
"Yes, I should have never gotten involved in this!" Elizabeth said sobbing.  
"You mean you were seeing both of us? Do you plan on breaking up with him?"  
Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know! I though Todd and I were happy but then I   
met you and things got all confused!"  
"I trusted you Elizabeth!"  
"I know," she cried. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her to call her Liz   
again. "I messed up, I'm not being fair to either of you."  
Conner looked out at the ocean. "God…I opened up to you…I let myself   
believe that you cared about me."  
"I do care," Elizabeth said scooting behind him. She put her hand on his   
shoulder but he shrugged it away. That small movement almost broke her   
heart. "What are we going to do now?" she cried.  
Conner stood up and ran hid fingers through his hair. "I think I need to get   
away from you for a while."  
Elizabeth nodded even though his back was to her and he couldn't see her.  
"Just let me know one thing," Conner said turning around. "Do you love him?"  
Elizabeth nodded.  
"Do you love me?"  
"I think I could."  
Conner started to walk away but he quickly turned around and grabbed   
her forcefully. He kissed her hard on the mouth. "This isn't just some sweet   
little fling we have here, Wakefield. "It's physical and it's real. I'm in your head   
and I'm in your heart. No matter how hard you deny it, I'm in you Wakefield.   
Then he pushed her away and stormed off the beach.

"I came over as fast as I could," Enid said as she sat down on the edge of   
Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth was curled up in her armchair with a large afghan   
around her shoulders. A box of tissue was on the floor and Elizabeth's eyes   
were red from hours of crying. "I shouldn't be so upset," she said quietly.   
"Conner was supposed to just be a mistake, a game. But if that's all it was   
then why do I feel so bad?"  
Enid looked at Elizabeth. She had no idea what to tell her friend. She had   
never seen Elizabeth look so bad before. "You'll feel better in the morning.   
Remember how sad you were when Todd left for Vermont or when you and   
Jeffrey broke up? You managed to find yourself again."  
"But Conner is myself," Elizabeth said crying. "We're so much a like. Like   
that phrase, two people, one soul?"  
"But isn't that supposed to be you and Todd?' Enid said confused.  
Elizabeth looked out her window and a few minutes later she answered dully,   
"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Okay, I _promise_ to have Jessica and Ken in the next chapter! And thanks for all the   
reviews :)


	8. Fallen Hard

"Are you okay?" Todd whispered across to Elizabeth the next morning.   
They were seated in homeroom. Elizabeth had gone back to her old style,   
she was wearing khakis and a light blue tee shirt and her hair was in a messy   
ponytail. And she looked miserable. It was hard for her to just be awake, but   
she had found it impossible to sleep last night. She practically had to bit her   
tongue and shut her eyes as tight as she could to keep from bursting into tears.  
Elizabeth nodded and whispered back, "I didn't sleep well."  
Todd smiled sympathetically. "You look like your dog died." Then he turned  
back around.  
Elizabeth couldn't believe that Todd had bought that lame excuse. Conner would   
never have fallen for it. He always seemed to be so tuned in on her moods and   
emotions. _Conner_. At the mere thought of his name, Elizabeth felt a new wave   
of tears come on. It was hard to believe that she had only met him less than a   
week ago. But everything they did seemed so important, so permanent. Their   
dinner at the restaurant, their first kiss in his car, their make out session on his   
couch…  
And it was all Elizabeth could to keep from collapsing in hysterics.  
  
Conner stormed out of the school. School had ended about an hour ago and he   
had buried himself in the library until he was sure his friends had left. As he was   
crossing the deserted parking lot he saw Tia leaning against his car.  
"What are you doing here?" he snapped.  
"You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Tia said raising her eyebrows.   
"I thought you knew me better than that. Plus, your gig at the House of Java is   
tonight and I was volunteering to be your roadie."  
"Crap!" Conner shouted as he kicked his tire. "That's tonight?"  
"What is with you?" Tia said incredulously. "You have been in a foul mood all day   
plus you have been avoiding us. This is worse then usual."  
"Nothing's the matter," Conner said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking   
away from Tia.  
"Well, you were so happy the past week." Suddenly Tia's eyes softened. "It's that   
Liz chick isn't it?"  
"No," Conner scoffed. "When I ever gotten pissed off because a girl I was dating   
has a boyfriend."  
"Liz has a boyfriend? That slut."  
"It's not all her fault. "I have dated girls who have had boyfriends before."  
Suddenly Tia smiled. "I know why you're so upset. You care about this girl,   
don't you."  
"No," Conner lied.  
"Yes you do," Tia said grinning. "The heartbreaker has finally fallen and fallen hard."  
"So what?" Conner snapped. "It doesn't matter now."  
"You don't know that. Sure she messed up and she shouldn't have even looked   
at you but maybe, she felt something too. Maybe she's confused. I mean she   
probably though she loved her boyfriend. And then she meets this guy and she   
falls for him."  
"Maybe," Conner grumbled.  
Tia climbed into the car. "If you like her, then go for it. You may find that stick up   
your butt gone. And I also think you can do better. I've never met her, but it seems   
like you could do so much better." 

Ken pulled his shirt over his head and glanced over at Jason. He couldn't believe   
he had agreed to help Jessica pump information on Jason. He hated the idea of   
playing matchmaker and he didn't even like Jason. He couldn't understand why   
all the girls seemed nuts over him. So yeah, he played football, was rich, and good   
looking. But he was also arrogant and a show off. Ken thought he seemed perfect   
for Lila. He didn't understand why Jessica would like him though. Jessica was so   
funny and friendly and up beat. Not at all snobby or arrogant like Jason was. But   
Ken had promised and he didn't like to go against his word.  
"Tough practice, huh?" he said turning towards Jason.  
"Yeah, I swear that coach was a prison warden in some life," Jason said pulling   
his pants on. "If it weren't for the glory and the cheerleaders and the girls, I totally   
wouldn't even play."  
"Yeah," Ken said forcing a laugh. "Some of those cheerleaders are pretty hot.   
Like Jessica?"  
"Wakefield? Yeah, she gorgeous. I would definitely want to get some of that action."  
"I thought you were seeing Lila." Ken asked confused.  
"Yeah, we had some fun, but she's getting kind of clingy. I heard from some other   
guys that Jessica likes to play the field. So we could go out and there would be no  
pressure."  
"She's not like that," Ken said annoyed. "I mean she does date a lot but she's not   
the kind of girl that would…"  
Jason laughed. "She might if I were to sweep her off her feet." With that he   
grabbed his bag and strolled out of the room. Ken sunk onto the bench and   
buried his face in his palms. What was he going to tell Jessica? That Jason liked   
her but only wanted to use her? Was it really his place? Either way, he knew   
someone was going to get hurt.

Jessica tossed her bag into the back of the jeep. She stretched her arms out   
over her head. Now that cheerleading practice was over she was going to go   
home and maybe sit out on the deck and catch some of the last afternoon rays.   
Suddenly her eyes lit up as she saw Jason striding towards her. She smoothed   
her hair and tried to look nonchalant. He approached her and gave her a   
crooked smile. "Hey, Jessica is it?"  
She nodded and smiled. "And you're Jason."  
"Brilliant insight," he said stepping closer to her. "I like a girl who can use her mind."   
His eyes roamed over her body and Jessica felt a slight tingle.  
"What else do you like about girls?" Jessica said coyly.  
"Everything," he said. "I know I like them cute and fun."  
"That's how I like my boys," Jessica breathed.  
"I bet," he said chuckling.  
Jessica beamed. She couldn't believe that Jason had noticed her. But a slight   
nagging feeling was slipping into her brain. She knew he was still seeing Lila   
and that Lila would be devastated.  
"What about Lila?" Jessica asked smirking.  
"What about her? We went out once, we had some fun but that's all it was."  
Jessica felt relieved. She knew Lila was going to be ticked but once she saw how   
happy Jason and her were going to be she would understand.

"I don't want to go," Elizabeth complained form the back seat of Lila's Triumph.  
"Get over it," Jessica chirped happily. "We won and you lost and you're going   
to have some fun."  
"I don't want to go see some wannabe rock star play at a new age coffeehouse,"   
Elizabeth moaned.  
"You have been in a bad mood all day," Jessica said twisting around so she was   
looking at her sister. "I don't care what kind of stupid fight you and Todd had, but   
you need to do more than sulk in your room. Plus he's going to be here tonight   
with Ken so you two can do your obligatory make-up."  
Elizabeth didn't say anything.  
"Plus," Lila said as she turned around the corner. "This guy is supposed to be   
a total babe."  
"Really?" Jessica said interested.  
"Yeah, Dana Larson met him last year at some concert and they had a little three   
day fling. Apparently this guy is a notorious player. He dumps girls and finds a   
new one before you can blink."  
"I hate guys like that who think they're like God's gift," Liz scoffed.  
Lila ignored her and continued to chatter on. "Dana said he was hands down   
the hottest guy she had ever been with and Dana's dated some good ones.   
He's from El Carro," Lila said checking the rearview mirror. "Conner   
McDeckmont or something like that."  
Elizabeth faced paled. Lila couldn't be talking about her Conner. A player? He   
had seemed so sweet and earnest. Was he planning on breaking her heart too   
and just used Todd as an excuse? Elizabeth felt tears well up in her eyes. All   
day she had been dreaming about Conner forgiving her but he probably had   
already found someone to replace her. Conner and her's relationship didn't   
matter anymore; she was nothing to him, just another girl on a long list.


	9. He Doesn't Want You

"Elizabeth and Jessica are coming?" Todd questioned Ken.  
"Yeah, I invited Jess and she said she'd get Liz to come."  
"Great, I haven't seen Liz in a while." Todd took a sip of his coffee.   
"How did you here about this thing anyway?"  
"Uh, this guy I know from the El Carro football team said that this   
guy was pretty good. Plus another guy, Josh something or other,   
is having a party after this."  
"This place is okay," Todd said looking around. "But it's not the   
Dairi Burger."  
Ken nodded. "I hope Jess gets here soon."  
Todd gave his friend a funny look. "She's not your date…is she?"  
Ken shifted uncomfortably. No, of course not. I'm just helping her   
with a project."  
Todd shook his head. "You like her."  
Ken dropped his head onto the table. "It's that obvious?"  
Todd nodded, "You've had your eyes glued to the door since we   
came in."  
"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Ken asked hopefully.  
Todd was silent for a moment. "She's never been known to stick   
with one guy."  
"But she was serious with that Sam guy!" Ken protested.  
"Yeah, but after he died, she kind of went back to her old ways."  
"Look, I know I don't stand a chance with her, she even likes   
somebody else," Ken said quickly. "But whenever I see her…"  
"I'm not saying you shouldn't ask her out. If you want to have a fun   
time, then there's no one better than Jessica. But if you _really _like   
her, then don't ask her out because you're just going to get your   
heart slammed.  
"Are you telling me this because you don't like Jessica," Ken said   
wryly.  
"Partly," Todd said smiling.  
Suddenly a pair of hands covered Ken's eyes. "Guess who?"   
cooed a sugary voice.  
Ken turned around. "Jessica!"  
"Hey," Jessica said smiling. Lila and Elizabeth stood behind her.  
"I got your coffee," Ken said smiling adoringly at Jessica.  
"Thanks, you're a sweetheart," Jessica said looking around the room.  
"I got your coffee too," Todd said giving Elizabeth a quick kiss on   
the cheek.  
"Thanks," she said dully.  
"Did anyone get my coffee?" Lila demanded.  
"I'll go get it, Lila," Jessica said. "I wanted to get a muffin."  
"I'll get it," Ken volunteered.  
"No, I can get it," Jessica said getting up. She walked up to the   
counter and stared at the muffin list. There were ten kinds of   
muffins! How was she ever going to make up her mind?  
"Are you ready to order yet?" a deep voice said, startling her.  
Jessica glanced at the guy. He was very handsome and if she   
wasn't so interested in Jason, then this guy would definitely be   
date worthy. He would have to settle for flirt worthy.  
"No," Jessica said giving him a big smile. "There are just so many   
choices."  
"What's a pretty girl like you to do?" the guy said teasingly.  
"I'm trying to decide between blueberry and spice."  
"Go with the blueberry. I see you already have plenty of spice," he   
said looking into her eyes. Jessica felt a slight jolt and looked away.  
"Well you what they say, girls are made of sugar and spice." Jessica  
said.  
"Stop with the bantering and take the order! You're holding up the   
line!" a girl with blue hair barked.  
"One blueberry muffin," the guy said.  
"And one latte," Jessica added. Jessica paid for it and weaved through  
the crowd to their table.  
"What took you so long?" Lila complained  
"I bet it was a guy," Elizabeth said with a slight smile.  
"Why does everyone assume it's a guy?" Jessica complained.  
"Because it usually is!" Todd, Lila and Elizabeth said at the same time.  
Jessica pretended to grumble and then she nonchalantly asked Lila,   
"Is Jason coming to night?"  
"No, _my _boyfriend isn't coming tonight," Lila smirked.  
"He's not really your boyfriend," Jessica scoffed. "I hardly call   
one date-"  
"Two dates," Lila corrected.  
"Whatever, you know he totally wants me, Lila. He's just using you to   
get information on me."  
Lila choked on her coffee. "That's the lamest thing I have ever heard   
you say, Jessica. Why can't you admit that he doesn't want you?"  
Jessica eyes flared up and Elizabeth chose that moment to intervene.   
"Jess, Lila's right you have no right to go after Jason. Why can't you two   
ever be happy for one another?"  
"What's the fun in that?" Jessica said.  
"Jess, there's sure to be a ton of hot single guys at this party," Lila   
offered. "What's the guy's name?"  
"Josh," Ken said. "A bunch of guys from the football team know him. He  
supposedly throws a good party."  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and Conner walked onto to the small  
stage.   
Elizabeth looked away and tried to hold back tears.  
"Lila!" Jessica squealed. "He's a total babe!"  
Elizabeth tried to tune out Conner but he had such a beautiful voice   
and he sang and played with such intensity. And all his songs were   
so personal, Elizabeth felt like she was really getting to know that   
real Conner McDermott.

After Conner's set, Elizabeth walked behind the stage where there   
was a door. She knocked on it.  
"Come in!" Conner's voice bellowed.  
She walked in. "Hey," he said surprised. "You came?"  
"Yeah, I'm here with my sister, I didn't know it was you until after I got   
here or else I wouldn't have come."  
Conner raised his eyebrows. "You came back here to tell me that?" he   
said putting his guitar in his case.  
"No, I came back to tell you that you were…moving."  
"Couldn't you have just clapped?" he said slamming his guitar case   
closed. "I really don't want to deal with you tonight."  
"I know," Elizabeth said quietly. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I   
never meant to hurt you."  
"Then you shouldn't have gotten involved with me…you shouldn't have   
made me feel…"  
"I know I was being selfish and mean."  
"Yeah, you really were. And not just to me, either. I wonder what your  
boyfriend would think if he knew what you did."  
Elizabeth was silent. "I know I messed up. But why should it matter   
to you?"  
Conner turned around and looked at her coldly. "It matters because   
you lied to me!"  
"Why do you care? You were going to dump me anyway. I was just   
another one of you whores!"  
"How…"  
"A little birdie told me," Elizabeth sneered. "Turns out not only was   
I not girlfriend numbers 1 through 40 but I also didn't mean anything   
to you!"  
Conner hesitated, she was right that she wasn't anywhere near his first   
girlfriend this month. But he really cared for her. And if he told her that   
then she would probably want to be with him again. Conner couldn't   
lie to himself that he wanted her. _Badly_. But he couldn't do that.   
Elizabeth had to stay loyal to her boyfriend, because sooner or later   
she would go back to him anyway. He needed to cut their ties, here,   
tonight. He needed to end it. "You're right," he said staring into her   
eyes, his heart aching. "I was going to dump you eventually. You   
meant nothing to me."  
Tears began to run down her cheeks. "You bastard," she choked out   
and she turned and run out of the room. Conner stood there, hating   
himself for his stupid integrity.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) If you want to read other great Sweet  
Valley stories, go here to read or submit your stories, the webmaster has  
over 300 Sweet Valley stories! 


	10. You're Not Good Enough

"You really hurt him, you know."  
Elizabeth turned around at the sound of a cold voice. There,   
standing behind her, was a short girl with long black hair.  
"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth choked out. How did   
this girl know about her and Conner?  
"Conner's my best friend," The girl said crossing her arms across   
her chest. "I know he hasn't had a stellar track record when it comes   
to girls…but how could you date two guys at the same time?"  
Elizabeth stared at this girl in disbelief. "You don't know anything   
about me," she seethed. "What went on between Conner and me   
is none of your business."  
"I know," Tia said coldly. "Ever since you came along, Conner's been   
shutting me out. He still refuses to give me any details of why you broke   
up. But I do know what you did. And I may not know you, but when is   
seeing two guys at one time ever okay?" Elizabeth was silent and   
Tia finished, "I hope you aren't thinking that you two can make up.   
You're not good enough for Conner."  
Elizabeth gaped and then burst into tears. Could this night get any   
worse? She flew towards the door but she ran into Todd.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Todd asked sympathetically.  
"I…uh…closed the bathroom door on my finger."  
"Ouch," Todd said putting an arm around her. "Are you going to   
be okay?"  
Elizabeth nodded. "It just stings."  
"Listen, Ken and everyone are ready to leave for the party."  
"Oh," Elizabeth said. The last things she wanted to go to was the El   
Carro party. She doubted Conner would be there since he had   
nothing but contempt for jocks. But his friend Tia was a cheerleader.  
"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Todd said quickly.  
"No…no," I want to go. Really." She said forcing a smile.  
Todd gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Elizabeth felt a small smile play   
at her lips. Even though she had cheated on him, he still had an effect   
on her. Plus, it was time to move on. Conner obviously wanted nothing   
to do with her. Todd loved her and that's exactly what she needed   
right now.

"This is some party!" Ken shouted over to Jessica.  
She smiled politely. Ken had been following her around all evening.   
It wasn't that she didn't like Ken. It's just that Lila had mentioned that   
Jason was going to stop by. Suddenly, Jessica saw him talking to a   
tall blonde guy that Jessica didn't recognize.  
"Listen, Ken," she said breathlessly. "Would you mind doing me a   
favor?" She gave him a dazzling smile.  
"Anything," Ken said.  
"Would you mind getting my purse from the car?"  
Ken nodded and scampered off.  
Jessica ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to where   
Jason was now standing alone.  
"Look who finally decided to show up," she cooed softly into his ear.  
Jason turned around and gave Jessica an appreciative gaze. "Yeah,   
I didn't really want to do alone time with Lila. I swear, it's like she   
thinks were going out."  
"You're not?" Jessica said hopefully.  
Jason leaned in and gave her a deep, searing kiss. "Does that   
answer your question?"

"This is nice," Jessica said smiling. They were seated on a patio   
swing and Jessica was leaning against Jason.  
"Hmmm," Jason murmured in agreement.  
"Listen, do you want to go out for dinner or something tomorrow?"  
"I promised some of the guys I'd get together with them."  
"Oh," Jessica said. "How about during the week?"  
"I don't know, maybe."  
Jessica was silent for a moment and then she looked over at him.   
"Were you planning on asking out at all?"  
"I thought we were having fun," he said confused. "I mean, I thought   
that's what you wanted too. You date a lot of guys."  
"That doesn't mean I don't want things to get serious! I really like   
you," Jessica said touching his cheek.  
"I like you too, Jess. Why can't we just have this?" he leaned in and   
gave her a light kiss. Jessica responded but she pulled back angrily.   
But before she could tell him off she saw Ken standing there with her   
purse and Lila looking at them with tears rolling down her face.  
Ken dropped her purse and hurried off.  
Lila just stared at Jessica in horror. "Lila," Jessica pleaded. "I'm-"  
"How could you?" Lila choked out. Then she too dashed off. Jessica   
turned to Jason. "You never told her it wasn't serious," she seethed.   
"And you'd never be serious with me, either." She gave him a   
disgusted look and then ran through the house to go after Lila.

"Come on Liz, you've had enough," Todd said batting her playfully   
on the arm.  
"I've only had two drinks," Elizabeth lied. _More like six._  
"That's enough," Todd said leading her to love seat in the corner of   
the basement.  
"I want shome more, Todd!" Elizabeth moaned.  
"I don't know what's up with you lately," Todd hissed. "First you   
do a complete role reversal, then you act all moody and depressed,   
and now you're drinking. I fell like you're not even here in this galaxy!"  
"I'm here for you love," Elizabeth giggled and she began to kiss his   
neck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Conner standing there   
glaring at her. _Serves him right to be jealous! _She thought bitterly.  
Todd pushed her away. "I don't want you like this, Liz. I'm going to   
take you home."  
"You are so _not_," Elizabeth said huffily. "Jesh…Jeshika can take   
me home."  
"Fine," Todd spat out, grabbing his coat. "Call me when you've become   
sane Liz again."  
Elizabeth got up to try to find Jessica but everything was all dizzy.   
A guy danced over to her, "Hey, honey, want to dance?" he called   
out.  
But a strong arm steadied her, "She's with me," a voice said.  
Elizabeth squinted. "Oh, Conner, I'm so, hazzy…happy to see you!"  
"We need to get you home," Conner said firmly.  
"Jeshika," Elizabeth slurred.  
"Uh, 'Jeshika' left about fifteen minutes ago. I'll take you home,"  
Elizabeth threw her arms around him. "Good! Cause I luff…love   
you the best!" she shouted.  
"As much as that means to me, we've really got to leave." He led her   
out to the car and sat her down. He rummaged around the back seat.   
"Here's a bag in case you…uh…get sick." He started the car. "Where   
do you live?"  
Elizabeth thought about it for a minute. "Sweet Valley!"  
"Uh…where in Sweet Valley?"  
"My housh."  
"Oh," Conner said trying not to laugh. He drove them to his house and   
helped her up into his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and took   
off her shoes.  
Elizabeth looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks," she whispered and then   
she fell asleep.


	11. Face to Face

"Come on Lila!" Jessica shouted into the receiver. "I know   
you're there! Pick up the phone!" she slammed the receiver   
down and stomped her foot. When Lila was mad she was _  
mad_. But Jessica couldn't blame her. She had been a terrible   
friend. It was bad enough she had a crush on her best friend's   
boyfriend, but then to after him? Jessica felt lower than low.   
But Lila had to see that Jason was a jerk and that he wasn't worth   
her time. Jessica grabbed the keys to the jeep and ran downstairs   
and out to the car. If Lila refused to speak to her, then Jessica   
was just going to have to confront her face to face.

"Miss Lila is out back," the butler informed Jessica. He led   
Jessica through the house to the deck where Lila was sunning   
by the pool.  
"Hey," Jessica said sitting down on the chair next to Lila.  
Lila looked up and said rudely, "When someone doesn't answer   
their phone, that usually means they don't want to have anything   
to do with you."  
"Listen, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. If I could take it   
back, I would."  
"Why couldn't you accept that he liked _me_!" Lila shouted.  
"I don't know," Jessica said staring at her hands. "I liked him a   
lot and I kept telling myself that you guys weren't serious."  
"So, what, you pretended that he liked you?" Lila said.  
"No, he told me he liked me and that you guys weren't serious.   
I know that you were telling me that you guys were, but I wanted   
to be with him so much."  
Lila was silent for a moment. "Why do we always seem to attract   
such incredible jerks? You know Jason didn't even call me?"  
"After you saw us her tried to kiss me but I pushed him away."  
"We need to set higher standards for ourselves," Lila said smiling   
slightly. "From now on, it's college boys for me."  
"And we shouldn't try to steal each other's boyfriends," Jessica added.  
"I wouldn't go that far," Lila said smirking. "What's the fun in that?"  
Jessica smiled, "So, we're friends?"  
"Yeah," Lila said grinning back. "But you should take me out for   
ice cream."  
"Absolutely," Jessica agreed. "And I think we need to go out guy   
hunting. I don't know about you, but I need a good fling."  
"What about Ken?" Lila asked confused.  
"What about him?" Jessica said giving Lila a funny look.  
"You guys have been spending a lot of time together-"  
"He was helping me get information about Jason," Jessica interrupted.   
"They're both on the football team."  
"He looked pretty upset when he saw you with Jason. Plus, he's   
crazy about you, Jessica."  
"What?" Jessica said laughing.  
"He's always following you around and offering to get you things,"   
Lila pointed out.  
Jessica blushed slightly. "Whatever, I think you're imagining things, Li."  
Lila just smiled knowingly.  
"Hey, you know what?" Jessica said trying to change the subject.   
"Elizabeth never came home last night. I had to tell my parents that   
she was at Enid's house."  
Lila's eyes widened. "Is she with Todd?"  
"No," Jessica said, her eyes dancing. "He called here this morning   
wondering where Liz was."  
"She _has_ been acting weird lately," Lila said. "She's been dressing   
different for starters."  
"I wonder what's going on with her," Jessica pondered.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She winced and placed her hand on   
her forehead. She had a dull headache and she felt slightly nauseous.   
She squinted at the room and she tried to figure out where she was.   
She was lying on a large bed with her clothes on staring at a poster   
of Jimi Hendrix. Suddenly last night all came rushing back to her.   
Getting drunk at the party. Trying find Jessica. Conner taking her   
to his house. Suddenly, the door opened and Conner walked in.   
"Hey, you're awake."  
"I wish I were dead," she moaned.  
"Here," he said handing her a cup of coffee. "This should make   
you feel better."  
Elizabeth took a sip. "Thanks for helping me last night. I know   
you were really mad at me."  
Conner sat down beside her. "I was…but…you know."  
"I know," Elizabeth said smiling up at him.  
"I want to apologize for yelling at you yesterday," Conner burst out.   
"I had no right to lie to you."  
"You didn't. I was being rude and selfish."  
"No, about saying I was only using you. I wasn't…I really   
cared…care about you."  
"I care about you," Elizabeth said taking his hand. "This wasn't just   
some fling. I really want to be with you, Conner. I don't know if I   
can break up with Todd. We have all the same friends and   
everything, it would be so messy…"  
"You don't have to decide now," Conner said. "Why don't we spend   
the day together, I know you're Todd's, but can't we have just one   
day that's just me and you?"  
Elizabeth hesitated. She knew that the best thing would be to just walk   
out of the house and never look back, but she couldn't bring herself   
to do that. She leaned in and kissed him. "I want that…but I also want   
to be with you all the time."  
Conner kissed her back. "I hate the idea of Todd kissing you,   
touching you."  
Elizabeth pulled back and looked at Conner intently. "There is one thing   
that isn't Todd's…that can just be for you and me…" She started to   
unbutton her blue shirt and saw Conner's eyes travel as she   
unbuttoned each button.  
"Liz," he said hoarsely. He started to kiss her with such intensity and   
he buried his fingers in her hair. But Conner suddenly pulled back   
and looked deep into her blue/green eyes. Conner smiled and   
pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You know how much I   
want you," he whispered into her ear. "But we can't do this, Lizzie. I   
can't do it to you, and you can't do it to Todd."  
Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek. "You're right. You must   
think I'm so stupid."  
"I think you're beautiful." He stared down at her tenderly from where   
he was positioned above her. He rolled off of her. "What do you   
want to do?"  
"I think it's time for you to meet one of my friends."  
"Really?" Conner said raising his eyebrow.  
"I wasn't completely honest with you," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms   
around her legs. "I told my friend Enid about you. We could have a   
picnic at Secca Lake with her. I know she's dying to meet you."

"Looks great," Enid said coming up behind Elizabeth.  
"We stopped at the grocery and got some fried chicken and   
potato salad."  
"And I brought iced tea and brownies," Enid said holding up a   
container. Then she noticed Conner sitting next to Liz. "Wow,"   
she gasped.  
Elizabeth smiled, "Conner, this is Enid Rollins."  
He smiled at her, "Hey."  
"Hey," Enid said smiling back. "I've heard a lot about you."  
She sat down. She gave Elizabeth a tight smile. "I thought you two   
had broken up."  
"We did," Elizabeth said smiling at Conner. "But this is just for today."  
"And Todd still doesn't know?" Enid pointed out.  
"Uh…no," Elizabeth blushed. She opened the food containers. "Here,   
let's eat, I know I'm starving. Are you starving?" she asked Conner   
quickly, trying to divert Enid's attention.  
"So, I hear you play the guitar," Enid asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Sometimes," Conner said taking a tip of iced tea.  
"Elizabeth says you're pretty good."  
"I guess so," Conner said shrugging.  
"So what kind of tortured past have you had?' Enid asked.  
"What?" Conner barked.  
"Well, you always here of these rock stars with abusive parents and   
drug problems, like on _Behind the Music_."  
"Uh…nothing. I mean, there's no secrets…dirty, I mean."  
"Oh, come on," Enid prodded. "You don't like date around or drink   
or party?"  
"God, Enid," Elizabeth said laughing nervously. "This isn't twenty   
questions."  
They ate silently for a few minutes. "These are good brownies,"   
Conner said to Enid who smiled weakly.  
"Let me try," Elizabeth said and Conner held out the brownie to   
her and she took a bite.  
"I can't do this," Enid burst out. "I never should have come here,   
Liz. I don't want to see you with…" She sighed. "I'm Todd's friend   
too, and I can't watch you be with Conner when you're still with Todd."  
Enid stood up. "I have to go."  
"Don't," Elizabeth pleaded.  
Enid stared at Elizabeth. "I'm not going to stay here and watch you   
guys feed each other."  
Enid ran off leaving a stunned Elizabeth. "You know she's right?"   
Elizabeth choked out. "I can't ever see you again."  
"Listen," Conner said touching her leg. "There's this dance at my   
school on Friday. Meet me there and then you can tell me what you   
want to do."  
Elizabeth looked up at him. "Only if we don't see each other until then."  
"Deal," Conner said.  
Elizabeth sighed. Five days until she would have to chose between   
two guys who she deeply cared about.   
No matter who she'd pick, she knew that she was going to be   
making a mistake.

Go read over 300 Sweet Valley stories at   
And you submit yours!


	12. A Bad Clichéd Eighties Movie

"Jessica, what are you doing?" Lila said coming up behind her.  
"Ssshh!" Jessica hissed as she flattened herself up against the   
side of the trophy case.  
"Is Elizabeth on your back?"  
"No," Jessica whispered. Suddenly Ken walked past and Lila   
snickered.  
"Are you _hiding _from Ken?"  
"No," Jessica lied. "Alright fine…yes, I'm hiding from Ken."  
"Dare I ask why?" Lila said trying to hold back laughter.  
"I think you may be right…about him liking me."  
"What tipped you off?"  
Jessica started walking down the hall towards her locker. "He called   
me last night and sounded really weird. He kept asking me about   
Jason and if I still liked him."  
"I told you!" Lila said triumphant. "So, did he ask you out?"  
"I think he wanted to," Jessica said opening her locker. "He kept hinting   
that the new Ben Affleck movie was playing."  
"So, you didn't pick up the hint until now?" Lila asked confused.  
"No, I kind of said I had a French test to study for and quickly hung up."  
"What?" Lila screeched. "You never study for French!"  
"I know," Jessica said running her fingers through her hair. "Listen, I'm   
just not sure I like Ken like that. I mean, he's a great guy and an   
awesome friend. I'm just not sure I have…feelings for him. Plus, I don't   
want to ruin our friendship."  
"But you guys would make a great couple," Lila pointed out. "Can you see   
it, the football captain and the cheerleading co-captain. It's like a match   
made in a bad clichéd eighties movie!"  
"I know," Jessica said smiling slightly. "He's a great guy and he's really, _  
really_ cute. I just…I don't know."  
"So you're going to hide from him from now on?"  
"I've only been doing it for four days now!" Jessica said defensively.  
"That's three days too many," Lila said rolling her eyes.  
"Alright, fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Maybe we can go to the Dari Burger   
or something platonic like that."  
"Sounds good," Lila agreed. "Plus you need to make up for the fact that   
you've been dodging him all week. The guy's not stupid, if you've been   
hiding like you did today all week, he's probably noticed."

"So, who are you going to choose?" Enid asked as she took a bite of   
her sandwich.  
"I have no idea!" Elizabeth said picking at her salad. "I like them both   
so much."  
"I think you should pick Todd," Enid said carefully. "You guys have   
something really special."  
"I know," Elizabeth said pulling out her math book. "I love him so much,   
Enid. We've been through so much together and he's one of my best   
friends." She opened her book a piece of paper fluttered out. Elizabeth   
turned it over and read:

Liz,  
You mean more to me than anyone else. I know you've been busy lately, but I   
miss you. I will always be there for you and I consider myself the luckiest   
guy in the world. I will always love you. –Todd

Elizabeth felt tears form in here eyes. How could Todd be this sweet   
when she was cheating on him? He didn't even have a clue that   
something was wrong. "Enid, I have to go," Elizabeth said quickly   
as she picked up her bag. "I'll talk to you later." She hurried over to   
where Todd was sitting with his friends and she grabbed his shoulder.   
"Todd, I need to talk to you…alone."  
"Okay," Todd said confused, but he allowed himself to be pulled outside   
into the deserted courtyard.  
"I got your note, it was really sweet," she said looking into his eyes.  
Todd grinned. "I meant every word. I've really missed you, Liz." He grabbed   
her hand. "It seems like these past two weeks…it feels like you're slipping   
away from me, Liz. Maybe I'm just being paranoid…but it seems like   
you're not really all here. And plus, I have no idea what's wrong. Last   
week you were all depressed and I had no idea what to do."  
"Things have been really…confusing lately," Elizabeth admitted. "I'm   
just all messed up."  
"You know that you can always come to me," Todd said, sitting down on   
the bench.  
"I know, I just didn't think you would understand…I hardly understood what   
I was feeling."  
"Is this why you started dressing and acting like Jessica?"  
"Partly," Elizabeth admitted. "I was just so sick of being boring,   
dependable Liz."  
"You're not boring," Todd said smiling at her softly. "And what is wrong with   
being dependable? That's one of your best qualities. Plus, the last thing   
the world needs is another Jessica. One is enough! Also, why would   
you want to be shallow and superficial…"  
"Hey," Elizabeth said, poking him in the side. "That's my sister you're   
talking about."  
"Was it fun…being like her?" Todd asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
"Some parts," Elizabeth said carefully, thinking about Conner. "But I think   
I'm ready to be me again."  
Todd gave her a hug and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Suddenly,   
she knew what she had to do.  
"Do you want to go out on Friday?" Todd asked her.  
"I'm sorry, there's something I have to do," Elizabeth said apologetically.   
Then she stood up and walked back into the cafeteria.


	13. Just a Friend

"How would you like to go out sometime? Maybe to the Dairi Burger   
or out for a cup of coffee?" Jessica smiled brightly and ran her   
fingers through her hair.  
"I'm sure the water fountain is very flattered," Lila said giggling.  
"Very funny," Jessica said putting her hands on her hips.  
"So, you're going to ask Ken out?" Lila said giving Jessica a knowing   
smile.  
"Yeah, but I'm really nervous…I guess I'm starting to see Ken as   
maybe more than a friend."  
Lila smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You guys are going to be _the_   
'it couple'!"  
"What if he says no?" Jessica said pausing outside the cafeteria   
door.  
"He's not going to say no," Lila said giving her a shove. "Now go   
ask him out!"  
Jessica walked slowly into the cafeteria, hugging her books to her   
chest. Why was she nervous? She was _never_ nervous around guys.   
She saw Ken sitting at a table towards the back of the room with a   
petite brunette that Jessica vaguely remembered seeing at   
cheerleading tryouts. She was a sophomore and one the junior varsity   
squad, Mandy, or something like that.  
"Hey Ken!" Jessica said smiling brightly and she sat down across   
from him. "How's it going?"  
"Hey," Ken said surprised. "Haven't talked to you in a while."  
"Yeah, well…you know. I've just been…around." Jessica cleared her   
throat. "Listen, there's something I really want to talk to you about."  
"Okay," Ken said smiling at her. "What is it?"  
"I kind of need to talk to you _alone_," she said giving a pointed   
glance 'Mandy'.  
"It's okay, I don't mind," the girl said smiling brightly. "Ken and I were   
having lunch." She giggled and raised her shoulder, causing her shirt   
to fall off her shoulder, revealing her pink bra strap.  
"Isn't that nice," Jessica said sneering. She gave Ken a look.  
"Uh, Sandy. I'll catch up with you later," Ken said looking apologetic.  
"Sure," Sandy said huffily.  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I'll give you a call."  
Sandy smiled and gathered her books. "Sure." She gave her shirt a   
tug, giving Ken, and Jessica, and eyeful. "Bye, Ken."  
Ken looked after her then turned to Jessica.  
Jessica was confused. She was so sure that Ken liked her. Actually,   
she was portative he did."  
"So, uh, you and Sandy. She seems…rounded."  
"Yeah, she's great. Listen, I heard about you and Jason…not   
working out."  
"I guess some things aren't meant to be," Jessica said lightly.  
"You deserve a lot better than him."  
"Really?" Jessica said smiling seductively.  
"Maybe some day you'll find someone great, like Sandy."  
"You know, she doesn't seem like your type."  
"Actually, I liked this other girl, really popular, really sweet and   
pretty. But she made it pretty clear that all I am is a friend to her."   
Ken gave Jessica semi-smile, then walked away to go join Sandy.

"You know Conner, I'm beginning to think you made this girl up,   
no one's _that _great," Evan said.  
"I think she's standing Conner up," Andy teased.  
"She said she's going to be here, so she's going to be here,"   
Conner said.  
"Yeah, because she's like, _so_ trustworthy," Tia sneered.  
"Tia, you've seen her," Evan said. "What's she like?"  
"She didn't seem that great to me. She was kind of the bland   
stereotypical California girl. Nothing special."  
"She's gorgeous," Conner corrected. Suddenly he saw her walk   
through the door. He blinked, she looked _awesome_. She was   
wearing a strapless lavender dress and her hair fell in soft curls   
around her shoulders. "There she is," he whispered and gestured.  
Evan choked on his punch.  
"Fantabulus," Andy breathed.  
Conner saw Will Simmons do a double take."   
"Wow…" Angel said. "Ow! Tia!" he said rubbing his arm where   
Tia had smacked him. "Let a guy finish his sentences! I was _  
going _to say, 'Wow, she's not that great.'"  
"Hey Conner," Elizabeth said coming up behind him and wrapping   
her arms around his waist.  
"Hey," he said smiling at her. Conner smirked when he saw that Angel,   
Evan, and Andy were practically drooling.  
"Come on, Angel," Tia said through clenched teeth. "Let's dance."  
"Hey, you want to dance?" he said taking her hand.  
"Sure," she said smiling slightly. It was a slow song and Elizabeth   
closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in Conner's arms.  
"Listen, there's something I need to tell you," she said not looking   
directly into his eyes. "This is probably the hardest thing I've ever   
had to say but…"  
"You're going to stay with Todd?" Conner said coldly.  
Elizabeth nodded. "It wasn't easy…but I think this is the best thing   
for both of us."  
"Right," Conner said icily.  
"Please don't be mad," Elizabeth pleaded. "I care about you so   
much…I love you Conner. In a way, you're my soulmate."  
"So, don't leave me," he said embarrassing himself with how   
pathetic he sounded.  
"Todd is my best friend. And I love him too. We're _so _right for   
each other. I'm really sorry."  
Conner brought her closer. "I love you, too. Will you stay for  
the rest of the dance?"  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, but then we can't see each other again."  
The closing chords of 'I Will Always Love You,' sounded and Elizabeth   
and Conner continued to stay wrapped in each others arms for the  
last time.

"So he told you he liked you?" Lila said stirring her coffee.  
"Not directly," Jessica said quietly. Lila had brought her to the House   
of Java to vent her problems over a cappuccino.  
"Basically, he meant that I waited to long and he moved on."  
"With Sandy Jenkins though? How sad. He's obviously trying to make   
you jealous."  
"She was like all over him. And it was disgusting when she pulled down   
on her shirt. It was like, 'Look, Ken. I have breasts!' It was so pathetic."  
"Oh, come on!" Lila said rolling her eyes. "He's totally into _you_."  
"Look, it doesn't matter anymore," Jessica said. "I'm through with him."  
Lila gave Jessica a sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have   
to run. I have a massage in ten minutes!"  
Lila hurried out of the coffee shop and Jessica sat by herself, staring   
at her coffee.  
"Can I get you anything else?" a deep voice said and Jessica looked up   
to see the waiter. She recognized him as the guy she had flirted with   
at the concert.  
"Uh…no," she said listlessly.  
The guy sat down in that chair that Lila had occupied. "I don't mean to   
be nosy, but are you okay? You look kind of down."  
Jessica stared at the guy. He _was _kind of cute. She gave him a bright   
smile. "I'm okay. Two guys have rejected me in the space of a week…but   
hey. I'm not upset!"  
"What guy would turn you down?" the guy said incredulously.  
Jessica blushed. "By the way, I'm Jessica Wakefield."  
"Jeremy Aames."

That's the end! Look for a new story by me called Summer Nights.


End file.
